Sucio trato
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •OoC•UA.Ella era una puta y él un maldito traidor, emparejaban bien. Tarde o temprano su trato tendría que terminar y ambos seguir con su vida, él con Sango y ella con InuYasha.


Esta historia ya tenía un tiempo guardada, contiene OoC así que están advertidos.

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen a mí sino a la _master_ Rumiko Takahashi.

2-La historia es completamente mía y no se permite su copia o reproducción en ninguna de sus formas.

3-Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**"Trato sucio"**

_Por Mlle. Janusa._

Se detuvo frente al espejo y permitió que las masculinas manos recorrieran su cuerpo desnudo, la expectación fue creciendo cada que estas se acercaban a sus zonas erógenas, y se alejaba antes de poder tocarlas.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando uno de sus pechos fue apresado.

Observó su reflejo y su mirada fue capturada por una azul, un azul tan profundo como el mar y tan obscuro como la noche. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el placer de verlo allí, detrás de ella, tomándola como suya. Porque era suya, y no sólo en esas pocas horas que se escapaban de sus vidas.

Era suya cuando no estaba con él. Su cuerpo era suyo y, presentía que dentro de poco, también su corazón.

Sexo sin amor, había sido el trato pero algo en su manera de acariciarla y poseerla le decía que él tampoco lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

Una mano se dirigió al valle de rizos negros que cubrían su intimidad. Las sensaciones tan fuertes le nublaron la vista e inundaron los sentidos. Sintió un bulto apretándose contra su cóccix, a través de la ropa que él, aun, llevaba puesta; su fino traje y zapatos _Gucci_, desbordaba elegancia por los poros.

Sus dedos se jugaban dentro y fuera de ella, cada vez con mayor velocidad y continuaba torturando uno de sus senos con pequeños pellizcos, causándole un dolor extrañamente delicioso. Su pecho subía y bajaba, anticipando con ansiedad el goce, que no tardo más que unos segundos en llegar. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente por el reciente orgasmo, podía percibir el palpitar de su sexo.

Abrió los ojos, lo vio y se mordió el labio al hacerlo, no tenía ni un cabello fuera de su lugar. La tranquilidad que emanaba, en contraste con su hambrienta mirada, era excitante.

Se giró, para quedar frente a frente y comenzó un recorrido hacia su pecho, desabrochando los botones de su saco y camisa en el camino. Estaba desesperada, quería sentirlo dentro, ¡ya!

Bajo hasta el cinturón pero él impidió que terminara su labor.

— ¿Quieres dejarte de juegos? — pidió ella con el ceño fruncido y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—_Kagome, Kagome_ — canturreó y deslizo su índice desde su barbilla hasta su sien — ¿Quieres dejar de parecer gata en celo?

—Pues eso no parece importarte cuando me tienes encima — espetó la aludida con gesto indignado y, deslizando la delicada bata de seda negra sobre su cuerpo, se cruzó de brazos.

—Y no lo discuto —le contestó al oído y se sentó al borde de la cama, con ella sobre su regazo —, pero… me he estado preguntando últimamente ¿hasta qué grado estamos dañando a otros?

— ¿Cargos de conciencia, Miroku? —inquirió, virando la cabeza hacia su amante y sonriendo con sorna —, ¿hablas en serio? Jamás pareció que te interesara.

— ¿A ti no? ¿No te sientes mal, cada que te presume con nosotros? — la mirada inquisidora que le dio, la hizo bajar la suya —. Lo buena que eres, hermosa, la _mejor_ mujer.

Kagome apretó la mandíbula y chasqueó la lengua. Una inhalación profunda y se armó de valor.

— ¿Y a mí? ¿De qué me sirve todo eso? — se levantó y recargó en el tocador que estaba frente a la cama, con una mueca de desdén en el rostro, prosiguió — Sí, soy su "adoración", pero aun así la sigue queriendo. No importa cuantas veces lo defraude, InuYasha la sigue queriendo.

Se revisó las uñas como buscando alguna imperfección en su caro _manicure_.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de Sango, hace semanas que no la veo?

Lo dijo a propósito, Miroku lo sabía, así como Kagome estaba consciente de que se daría cuenta. El joven se tapó el rostro y hecho los mechones de cabello, que se encontraban en su frente, hacia atrás.

—Con Kohaku — las palabras fueron escupidas de manera mordaz —. Ya sabes, no se vaya a sentir solo.

Kohaku era el hermano menor de Sango, su amiga y esposa de Miroku. Al chico lo golpearon por meterse en drogas; se volvió adicto, consumió más de lo que era capaz de costear, le dieron una buena paliza los hombres del proveedor y quedó como vegetal.

De eso hace tres años, y ella aun esperaba que reaccionara. Debía reconocer que Miroku le había aguantado mucho: sus constantes depresiones, ataques de histeria y ausencias.

Caminó de nuevo hacia él y levantó su mentón.

—Tú, durmiendo solo por las noches, extrañando algo que hace mucho que no tuyo — se acomodó encima en la misma posición que habían estado anteriormente — y yo, siendo la muñequita de aparador… esa que todos quieren tener y cuando la novedad paso, ir a lo que sigue.

Era verdad lo que decía, así se sentía. Educada para ser una perfecta dama, Kagome era débil; no se atrevía a desobedecer, principalmente a su padre, y decepcionar a las personas. Al final se convirtió en una mujer sin voluntad, reprimiendo todo.

Bien dicen por ahí: el resultado de reprimir los sentimientos es que se hacen más fuertes.

Así es, y en cuanto Miroku se le insinuó ella se dejo llevar, sin importarle que fuera el esposo de su mejor amiga o él hermano de su prometido.

Actuaba como una **puta **y eso lo tenía bien claro, pero no lo dejaría, no mientras lo pudiera mantener, la pasaba demasiado bien y no estaba dispuesta a dejar su pequeño escape.

Besó sus labios con suavidad, tratando de olvidar lo dicho, aunque no fuera posible. Percibió un hormigueo en los muslos, consecuencia de las caricias, y como este se extendía a su entrepierna.

Mordió su labio. Era de hora de hacer para lo que vinieron.

Los cuerpos sudados chocaban el uno contra el otro, apenas podían enfocar la vista, nublada por la satisfacción.

Más rápido, más fuerte, peleando por ver quién era mejor. Los espasmos del clímax llegaron como una bomba haciendo explosión dentro de sus cuerpos y se dejaron caer en la amplia cama.

Uno al lado del otro con las respiraciones aun agitadas.

— ¿Irás, esta noche? —preguntó de espaldas, vistiéndose.

— ¿Tengo opción? Soy su mejor amigo.

La fiesta donde anunciarían el compromiso de InuYasha y Kagome. Le molestaba saber que pronto él podría tocarla cuando quisiera, como quisiera y frente a quien quisiera. Y ni siquiera podía alegar que su amigo fuera un mal hombre, porque no era así, InuYasha sería lo mejor que podría encontrar a pesar de que el fantasma de Kikyō lo siguiera rondando.

Amaba a Kagome, de una manera que ni a la difunta Kikyō amó.

—Claro — fue todo lo que dijo.

—Kagome… cuando se casen ¿qué ocurrirá con_ esto_? —el labio inferior de la joven tembló, muy contrario a sus pensamientos anteriores, ahora no estaba muy segura.

—No lo sé — miles de ideas rodaban en su cabeza pero su mente y corazón le decían que lo más sensato era terminarlo —. No ¿sabes qué? Sí sé. Esto se acabó hoy.

Se terminó de poner los tacones, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza y se giró sólo para encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de Miroku.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puede seguir? —su mirada abrasadora la intimidó un poco pero se compuso.

—Buen sexo, sin amor ni sentimentalismos de por medio —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se zafó de su agarre y pasó los dedos por el largo cabello azabache —. Un buen y, un tanto sucio, trato pero al parecer no seguimos las normas y…

—Me quieres — la interrumpió. La atrajo con un poco insistencia hacía sí y la beso, de una manera que ella sólo pudo corresponder. Sólo se separaron cuando sintieron que el oxígeno se les acababa.

—No te equivoques, Miroku —agregó con firmeza —, te tengo un gran cariño y eres excelente en la cama pero sólo eso. Lo amo y él a mí, tiene un pasado, todos lo tenemos y no se puede borrar. Arregla las cosas con Sango y formen una familia, se aman, no lo olviden.

Se marchó y en su lugar sólo quedó el aire impregnado su perfume.

Bien, el trato había expirado y era hora de pasar a lo siguiente.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo que el silencio del lugar se viera perturbado.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Miroku? ¿Qué haces aquí? — interrogó la muchacha, con la duda en la mirada.

—Vine a acompañarte, acompañarlos — se corrigió y señaló al chico acostado en la cama, parecía sumido en un profundo sueño pero la realidad era distinta — ¿cómo esta?

—El doctor dice que es muy poco probable que reaccione pero yo tengo esperanzas — sonrió de manera triste y se giró hacia su hermano —, él va a tener una vida, tiene que tenerla…

Tomó la mano de Sango, debían estar unidos, ya habían pasado por muchas cosas, ella no tenía la culpa. Fue débil, se dejo dominar y la traicionó pero lo compensaría, buscaría la manera.

* * *

**N**o me matennnnnnnnnnnnnnn es que la historia estaba en mi cabeza y la tenía que sacar.

Espero les haya gustado, comenten y así.

Ciao ciao, mis amores


End file.
